My Everest
by downerheart
Summary: Finn invites a student over to dinner, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Finn/Will. please R&R


'Krudski.'

Will turned and stared at Finn.

_Finn._

Even the name made him tingle. How he wanted to tell him how he felt, to feel his strong arms around him, to kiss those lips. From the moment Will saw him knew he wanted to… No, Finn was his teacher, simple as that, and student just don't get involved with teachers.

_Teachers get involved with teachers._ Will thought. And he remembers the day when his whole world came crashing in, when he found Finn kissing Hamilton's mum. It still brought a tear to his eye.

As Finn walks through the hall, Will readies himself for another of Finns assignments.

' Finn, how are you?'

' Not to good I'm afraid.'

' Oh, well is there anything I can do?' Will asks

Finn leans in and Will can just smell the faint odor of his cologne. And it drives him crazy.

'Actually, there is. See I'm behind in some of my… well we wont discus this here. How about we meet. For dinner. My room, say around 7ish?'

_Weird._ Will thought. _Students aren't allowed in teachers' rooms. Unless… Stop it Will!_

_Its never going to happen. Just put it out of your mind… Well its not entirely crazy, Finn isn't that old and he has shown an interest in me. It's not too farfetched and idea, is it? _

'Will?' Finn asks

' Huh?' Will had drifted off in thought, a contemplative look plastered on his face.

' Dinner. 7. My room. Are you okay there Krudski?'

' Oh, yeah, I'm okay. I'll see you there.' Will says, just before he makes a mad dash to the showers.

ii

Out of the shower, Will shuffles through his wardrobe looking for an outfit to wear.

_Why on earth am I worrying about what to wear? Its not as if this is a date, right? Or… shut up Will! Just grab some clothes and… maybe some cologne. Uhh I'm going to be late._

Finn sets the table as Billie Holiday tuned blissfully out of the sound system. Nervous as he was he was trying to stay as calm as usual, even if his actions from this night may cause him to loose his job and much more. But he couldn't hold it in any longer, Will had to know how he felt, and by the way Will paid more attention than was necessary to him he must feel the same way.

_Okay, music: check, Food: almost finished, Clothes: ahhh shittt._

Finn rushed, stark naked into his bedroom just as there was a nock at the door.

'Just a minute.' Finn called.

He threw on a powder blue dress shirt, and khakis then splashed him self with cologne and ran to the door.

'Krud… Kate?' Finn, bewildered, stares into the face of the dean's wife.

' Finn, before you say anything just let me say this…' Kate puts her hands on either side of his face, and leans in and kisses him.

_What the fuck. _Finn thinks as he pushed Kate away.

'Kate, what are you thinking? Didn't we… oh god.' Finn, out of the corner of his eye spots Will walking down the hall. He grabs Kate and shoves her in his room, shuts the door and takes a deep breath.

'What's wrong Finn? I know that this is unexpected and we agreed not to see each other any more but I couldn't stay away. I just kept thinking of you and it was driving me crazy, knowing that we weren't allowed to see each other, to kiss, to enjoy each others bodies the way we once did.'

'Kate. Okay think about this. You have a husband, who is my boss by the way. And well Kate, see the thing is. I'm gay.' It came out before he could stop himself. He came out. Beads of sweat started to pool around his temples, in fear of what Kate might say.

Kate just stares at him. Then finally her face breaks.

' Oooohh I get it your just saying that, trying to do the right thing. I've told you Finn, I'm not happy with him, we don't have fun. But _WE_ do.' She leaned in close to him, draw circles on his chest.

' Okay, maybe you're not with the right man, and maybe you are, but this cannot go on.' Finn explains. Pushing her away.

Kate looks deflated. Utterly crushed. But what could Finn do?

' Your right, your right. I don't know what I was thinking. I…" Her voice sounded as if she might cry.

And with that she waltzed out the door, being careful to slam it hard.

iii

Will was all set to go to Finns'. He was wearing his black button down and his new jeans. Sauntering down Finns hallway he was in a haze of anticipation, not looking where he was going. He was about to reach his door when he banged smack right into Ryder who was carrying a hot cup of coffee. The coffee spilled all over his new clothes and not even a drop got on Ryder.

' Watch where your going, punk ass bitch' Ryder shouted at him.

'Calm your raging hormones Ryder. Your not the one with hot coffee all over your clothes'

And it was hot. So hot it was so hard to keep his cool in front of Ryder.

' Exactly, thanks to your genius I have to go buy myself another one.'

'Douche bag' Will retorted.

A grin spreads across Ryder's face.

' Hey pansy ass, looks like your perfect teacher is at it again.' He nods towards where Mrs. Flemming is exiting Finn room. Ryder walks away laughing to himself as Wills heart sinks.

_All right so it doesn't have to mean anything, maybe they were just discussing lesson plans. Oh goddammit, Finn's not even interested in you, he's still having an affair with he deans' wife and you have piping hot coffee all down your front._

Will gathered himself and knocked on Finns door.

iv

Finn slides down the door, and puts his head in his hands. He lets out a long slow breathe.

Wow, that was…

But he's interrupted by a knock at the door. Finn gradually stands up and braces himself for another wind of Kate.

But to his surprise when he opens the door, its not the deans' wife but a young boy with perfectly styled dirty blonde hair. A boy that whenever Finn spots him, his heart almost beats right out of his shirt.

'Uh, hi Finn.' Will says nervously.

_He looks sad, _Finn thinks, _but he's so adorable when he sulks. _

'Will, great come on in.' Will enters and gingerly sits down on the sofa arm.

' Excuse me for a second, I've just gotta check on the chicken.' Finn rushes into the kitchen and finally lets out a huge sigh. Hes alone now with Will, just like he wanted.

_Okay, you're on Finn, don't screw this up… did he notice that I stared at him butt?_

Finn opens the oven cautiously, hoping to not see any smoke come flying up into his face. Luckily the chicken is happily stewing in its own juices.

v

Will sits down on the arm of the chair, nervously playing with his hair in the mirror beside the door.

_Should I get more comfortable, try to seduce him when he comes back in. No, I've got to play this cool…. Awe heck Will, just go for it, take a crazy chance, after all he did stare at your butt_.

As Will unbuttons his coffee stained shirt, his palms clam up, his breathing hastens. As he slides the shirt over his head, his heart beats so load he wonders if Finn can hear it.

_Holy Shit, what am I doing? This is madness._

He starts to unbutton his pants when the kitchen door springs open and out blusters Finn.

Embarrassed Will tries to cover up his boyish figure by holding up his shirt to his nipples.

_FUCK_.

" Will, the uhh, chicken, will be ,uhh…." Finn throws off his button down, and grabs Will and pulls him in vigorously, but they don't kiss. Each of them breathing heavier by the minute. Savouring each other's essence.

They could smell every inch of each other. They both shared a look, telling each other how they felt, how they would always feel, and that it was okay.

Will is the first one to break the enchantment. He dove in for a kiss. Slow at first, but it got faster and harder until neither of them could stand any longer.

Finn stops to take a breath, never taking his eyes off Will as he removes his pants. Will follows suit and finishes the job he had started before Finn had walked in on him.

Then Will gently lays down on the couch,

" Top me right now." Will breathlessly demands

Finn, doesn't miss a beat, and mounts him.

_Oh My God. I have never…Oh!_

Finn rips off Wills boxers and starts massaging his shaft. Will writhes beneath him in pleasure.

"Mmm, uhh, Finn!."

" Krudski, I don't normally do this with my students, I.." Starting to explain his actions.

" Shut up and kiss me." Will barks.

Finn leans down and enters Will warm, moist mouth. His tongue works wonders, hitting all the right spots.

Will breaks apart from him for some air.

"Finn, I .. need, you. I need you…in.. me." Will pleads.

" Are you sure?.. I mean I don't want to do anything.. that you wouldn't be comfortable with." Finn says.

" I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Will smiles.

Finn smiles back.

" Okay turn around, get on your hands and knees…on the floor." Finn instructs.

" How do u know…"

" College." Finn says quickly.

Once Will is in position, and Finn has lubbed up, Finn gets on top and slowly slides it in.

" How does this feel, are you okay?" He asks.

" Yeah, yeah. Wait! Stop. Right there. Uhh." Will groans.

" Just tell me what you want, baby." Finn says lovingly.

vi

Finn stirs, moving his hand to scratch his head, but in the process feeling something warm, a body. And then he remembers.

The most glorious night of his life. Thrusting, Touching, Wet, Warm. Breathe. And most importantly, connection.

He finally opens his eyes to see his dream right in front of him fast asleep. Then he smells something burning.

_The chicken!_

PLEASE REVIEW. xox


End file.
